Trouble at the Crooked Letter
by ChinaCatSunflower
Summary: Cowboy Up! Entry -- Dallas, SVM style! Because Eric is waaaay hotter than J.R. Ewing any day of the week...
1. Chapter 1

Adele Hale had a big decision to make in the spring of 1947. She was 17 years old, and torn between two suitors—two suitors who had been among her family's closest neighbors and friends for years.

Earl Stackhouse had been hopelessly in love with Adele since he could remember. His adoration of the fair Miss Hale had been the only thing to soften his gruff, self-serving persona as he grew and developed in business. He was determined to make a fortune in oil, and it didn't matter who he had to step on to get there. Unfortunately, one of those stepped on along the way was his best friend and one-time business partner, Fintan Brigant.

Fintan Brigant had quickly made a name for himself as an oil prospector. Unfortunately, he was wildly unpredictable and a horrible drunk. What started as Earl simply trying to protect his best friend from himself ended up in Earl walking away with what became the Stackhouse Oil Empire, and Fintan walking away empty handed.

Fintan got revenge the night he took Adele's virginity. She was betrothed to Earl, but one evening at a Hale family barbecue, they succumbed to their baser emotions and made love. Adele discovered she was pregnant, confided in Earl, and he married her as quickly as possible to cover up the indiscretion, promising to keep her secret and raise the baby as his own. Adele Hale never looked back, leaving Fintan a broken man.

Linda Stackhouse was born in 1948, with Corbett to follow in 1952. Corbett and his bride Michelle welcomed Jason to the world in 1980, and little Sookie followed in 1982. The pain of losing his fortune and his family proved too much for Fintan. He lived a miserable life and drank himself to death the year Jason was born. The secret of Linda's parentage followed him to the grave, as Adele would never let her transgression be known. As far as anyone was concerned, Linda was a Stackhouse, true as Corbett.

When Corbett and Michelle died tragically in a flash flood, Jason and Sookie became the sole heirs to the Stackhouse Oil fortune. Under Adele and Earl's tutelage, both young Stackhouses learned the family business and took over as executives once they completed college. Sookie was more than happy to relinquish as much control of the day-to-day operations to her excitable brother Jason, choosing to manage the family ranch that had been handed down from Adele to Corbett, and bequeathed outright to Sookie.

Crooked Letter Ranch was a fully operational cattle ranch 20 minutes outside of Dallas proper. If Sookie wanted to step down from Stackhouse Oil permanently, she could live off dividends alone, and the cattle business would make her startlingly wealthy indeed. Still, her family relied on her to be the logical counterpoint to Jason's tendency toward flights of fancy. She could never give up her position with Stackhouse Oil, and she knew it.

Of course, there was one other who knew the truth: Fintan's sister, Alice Brigant. She married Johan Northman in 1950, and had one child, Magnus Northman. Magnus married and had two children of his own—Eric born in 1975, and Pamela in 1980. Magnus had worked tirelessly to build a real estate and competing oil empire to reclaim some of the glory due his ill-fated uncle. He wanted nothing more than to take down Stackhouse Oil, and groomed his children from an early age to do the same. Magnus was the current Chairman of the Board, with Pamela acting as CEO of Northman Enterprises. Eric had decided he would rather handle PR for the company and head up the real estate side of the business rather than get his hands dirty in the contentious oil business.

Exorbitant gas prices in the early 2000s made both families richer than they ever imagined, and these are two families who have been heavily invested in Texas oil since the 1940s. Neither of them had reason to compete or harbor even a professional rivalry, but Pam was ruthless and loyal to her family. She would stop at nothing to make her father proud and restore honor to the Northman family name.

Of course, family members on both sides would have choice words for both Eric and Sookie if they knew their whereabouts; 3:30 a.m. on a Wednesday morning, and they were currently taking a literal roll in the hay loft of Sookie's barn.

Sookie liked to lie in the loft whenever she had something on her mind, and her insatiable desire for her sworn enemy had been weighing more and more heavily on her as the romance continued. It was one thing when she was simply bedding the most gorgeous man in Dallas, but deep feelings had developed. This wasn't something she had bargained for.

Eric snuck onto the property knowing Jason and ranch hand John Quinn had left for Vegas this morning. This was Jason's ritual after every major deal, and he had just undercut Pam on an exploration deal in a Southeast Asian country. As soon as Eric had discovered the fight had come down to his sister and Jason, he declined to participate further. Those two simply lost their heads in these situations, and Eric preferred cool-headed, practical business decisions to emotional grudge matches.

He drove up quietly, knowing full well that Sookie's grandparents would be asleep and the other ranch hand, Alcide, would be in the bunkhouse half a mile away. Gauging by their conversation earlier that evening, he guessed correctly that she would be up there, making one of her infamous mental pro and con lists. Having feelings for the one girl he shouldn't trifle with wasn't easy for him, either—but he sure as hell wasn't giving her up now.

He observed his surroundings before creeping out of his car and into the barn. He could see a small light on in the loft and called out softly, "Sookie?"

She peeked over the ledge, sighing with her whole body, quickly descending the ladder and leaping into Eric's arms. "I don't know what the hell we're doing, Northman, but I need you—now."

She didn't have to tell him twice. Sookie wrapped her legs around Eric's waist as he lifted her bottom to carry her to the nearest wall. Desperate, their mouths sought each other in a dangerous quest for possession. Eric ran a finger up the inside of Sookie's leg, thankful she was wearing only a nightgown. He groaned when he discovered she wasn't wearing underwear, shooting her a look that said, "You'll be the death of me, woman," before tightening his grasp on her and frantically freeing himself from his suddenly too-tight jeans. She reached down between them and stroked him a few times, nipping at his earlobe. She positioned him at her entrance and slammed herself onto him, wanting nothing more than the comfort only his body could give her.

They continued to writhe against each other until they exploded into a shared release, gripping each other tightly in the dim lamplight of the barn. Sookie clung to him, never wanting to let go, but afraid to look in his eyes at the same time.

Tenderly, Eric lifted her chin to encourage her to look at him. "We will figure this out, Sookie," he whispered, placing soft kisses on her mouth. She simply nodded. They climbed to the loft to hold each other until just before sunrise, when Sookie would slip back into the main house.

The Stackhouses and the Northmans were two of the richest, most powerful families in Dallas, if not all of Texas; they couldn't help but run into each other. The current generation was able to keep the peace publically, but Jason and Pam turned avoidance into an art. This was certainly the case at this year's Cattle Baron's Ball, where Sookie would be receiving an award for her philanthropic efforts. Jason loved any occasion where there was an open bar, pretty women, and a chance to show off. Pam loved any opportunity to make snide remarks about the Stackhouses amongst the Dallas society types.

Sookie had just given her speech and handed her award off to her assistant when Eric approached her, taking her elbow in his hand.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I would like to congratulate you on your award this evening. Though if I'm being fair, they ought to have given you a second award for being just about the only person in this room who isn't an overblown asshole, myself included," he crooned.

Sookie was stunned; they had never interacted in public before, and it was clear he was trying to keep up a charade. She smiled politely, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings toward the handsome bachelor.

She looked up at him, sheepishly answering, "Thank you, Mr. Northman. I hope I don't get you into too much trouble with your father and sister for speaking with you this evening," she grinned. There were several people crowded around her, so she continued the game for the benefit of prying eyes.

"My father and sister rarely understand why I do what I do. In fact, let's confuse them all a little. Hell, let's rattle the chains of Dallas herself—dance with me."

Sookie's grin was broad and confident now, but to anyone watching it appeared as amused indulgence. Those who knew both clans were well aware that Eric and Sookie were the more logical siblings in their respective families, and such a public display wasn't entirely unexpected from either of them—that doesn't mean it wouldn't set every tongue in the room wagging.

One of his strong arms snaked around her waist, his hand finding its resting place on the small of her back. The tip of his thumb and index finger were placed casually above the seam of her low-backed dress, giving him the minutest contact with her soft skin. His other hand firmly gripped hers, and he began sweeping them across the dance floor gracefully.

Mesmerized, Sookie whispered, "You're a wonderful dancer, Mr. Northman."

Breathily, he whispered right against her ear, "Call me Eric."

If she wasn't already turned on by his mere presence, she was absolutely ablaze at this little exchange. If the other guests at this event knew just how well she was…acquainted with one Mr. Eric Northman, minds would reel.

They continued breezing around the dance floor, knowing they would be highlighted on the society page of the newspaper and the cover of several organizations' upcoming quarterly newsletters, but neither one cared. They were lost in a moment; their moment. If for just one song, this act allowed them to enjoy each other—in public—for the first, and potentially only, time.

After the music ended, they held each other's gaze for an extended moment before they were both pulled in opposing directions. Sookie relished in the moment, and wished against everything she ever knew or possessed that it could be like that always. Eric was wishing for the exact same thing, and at that moment, devised a plan.

"Twirling with the enemy?" Amelia Broadway snarked before ushering Sookie to the ladies' room. Sookie hazily followed behind her best friend, hoping to avoid a big conversation about this.

Amelia stopped once they were in the sanctuary of the restroom, grinning like a fool. "What was that about, Ms. Thang?"

Sookie flushed, examining the seam lines of her dress as if they contained the answers she sought. Amelia impatiently tapped her foot against the cool limestone tile. "Your silence speaks volumes, girl. Just tell me this, do y'all know each other?"

Sookie had never lied to her best friend before, but she absolutely couldn't tell this secret, not now. She shook her head "no" and fiddled with her dress.

"Amelia, I swear I don't know him—personally, I mean. Of course we know _of_ each other because of…well, you know. But what a dancer!"

Amelia threw her head back giggling as she touched up her lip stain, adding just a hint of mischief with the color. "Very interesting…" she trailed, before grabbing Sookie's hand and leading her back into the main hall.

Just as they passed the threshold of the magnificent ballroom, Jason Stackhouse grabbed Sookie's upper arm and pulled her behind an extravagant topiary. "What the hell were you thinking out there, Sook? You want to tramp it up behind closed doors, be my guest. But do not shame this family out in the open…" He seethed, drawing in a poisonous breath. "For Chrissakes, Sookie, Mama and Daddy are rolling in their graves right now as a result of that little stunt out there. Next thing you know, you'll be knocked up with a little bastard just as worthless as he is!"

Sookie struggled against his grasp, but it was no use. He wasn't hurting her, and never would—but he wasn't letting go until he'd talked his brand of sense into her.

Eric had his sights set on the situation like a hawk. He wouldn't risk causing a huge disruption at the party by intervening now, but he stealthily made his move to be there when Jason left her. No one, not even her good-for-nothing brother, would hurt his woman.

Jason abruptly stormed off after finishing his tirade, leaving a shell-shocked Sookie behind. Eric strode over to her, gently put an arm around the small of her back, and wordlessly led her out of the room. He ushered her through the lobby to the bank of elevators, entering one just as the doors were about to close. Luckily, few people had been mulling about. Even if someone correctly guessed at their romance, there would be no credible evidence.

He kept his arm around her protectively, never uttering a word. Once the elevator dinged, he gently urged her on, leading her to his room. Once they were in the confines of his suite, he hoped she would open up a bit.

He tentatively reached out and pulled Sookie into him. This was supposed to be her night, and her brother ruined it. Eric had nothing personally against the Stackhouse family, but he hated Jason with a passion. Not nearly as much as Pam did, but he had a legitimate purpose for his feelings.

"Oh, Eric," Sookie sighed, pulling away just enough to wipe her tears, "What are we going to do? We can't keep sneaking around like this!" A fresh wave of tears consumed her, and she buried her face in his broad chest. He should by no means give her comfort, but as time had gone by, she found herself unable to draw similar comfort from any other source.

"Shhh," Eric soothed, gently running his hands through the delicate waves of her hair. "No one knows where we are, and your brother cannot bother you here," he assured her, pressing her away from him so he could meet her gaze. Once her blue eyes met with his brilliant blues, she was done for. She giggled through her sadness.

"Well, they're certainly talking about us, regardless. And with us both being gone—" she suddenly realized that even if no one had seen them leave together, people may very well realize that the two feuding executives were nowhere to be seen. "Eric! What have we done?" she sobbed once more into his chest.

"Even when you're upset Sookie Stackhouse, you must be the most captivating woman in all of Dallas."

His words quite literally knocked the air right out of her lungs. Her damp eyelashes glistened in the soft light of the suite's foyer, and Eric could hold back no longer; he pressed his lips to hers with a quiet urgency, needing more than anything in this moment to feel hers kiss him back.

She returned the favor, throwing away every desire her family had ever had for her, and giving in completely to this moment. She couldn't explain it—hell, she wouldn't even try to. There was something about this man on this night that she couldn't ignore. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, softly nibbling and placing tiny, worshipful kisses on her lips and face. She smiled deviously before pouncing, almost devouring his mouth whole.

Feverishly, Sookie grasped at the buttons on his shirt as Eric undid his bow tie. He shrugged the jacket off onto the floor, releasing Sookie's lips only long enough for her to lift his undershirt over his head. He began trailing searing kisses down her neck, grasping at the zipper on her dress. It fell in a puddle at her feet, and he backed away to take in the vision of Sookie in her lingerie. She was wearing the most divine baby blue and black lace strapless bra, with matching garter belt holding up her stockings. He audibly hissed, returning with fervor to her neck. She mewed, clawing her fingers into every inch of his delicious skin she could reach.

She unzipped his pants, frantically pushing them to the floor and pulling him over to the bed. She had no idea where she was heading, and didn't want to lose contact with his glorious mouth, but she had to in order to get to her desired location. She pushed him back onto the bed, stalking her prey. Sookie crawled up next to him, not wasting a moment before plunging his impossibly hard cock into her mouth. She thought her mouth to be insufferably dry while gazing at him, but one taste of him had her mouth watering with thirst.

She began to consider how she had ended up in a hotel suite, engaged in an affair with Eric Northman. Her only other relationships worth mentioning were Bill Compton, her college boyfriend who was convinced Sookie's middle name was "dowry," and John Quinn, the family's head ranch hand. When he first came to Dallas he was a mixed up young man, desperate to take care of his mother and sister. He thought marrying into the Stackhouse family would secure their future. She quickly saw through his intentions and offered him a generous position on the ranch. Despite being hurt at his true motivations, she could understand his desperation. He became a good friend of the family.

Eric, on the other hand…they were cut from the same cloth. There was something to be said for finding someone in your social sphere. She had been burned twice by men looking to marry into a better situation, a concern she would never have with Eric.

As she became more and more lost in her thoughts, she was able to take more and more of him into her mouth. She was catapulted from her reverie as he hit the back of her throat and groaned gutturally. She smiled inwardly, pleased with the effect she was having on him. As she continued, she began lightly raking her nails down his abs. Eric tensed up, whispering, "Sookie, stop, I'm about to—" She took that moment to take all of him in, eliciting a powerful release. She slowly trailed her tongue back up his shaft, swallowing happily and playfully licking her fingers as if she'd just enjoyed a sinful dinner.

Eric looked completely flabbergasted for only a moment before mischievously growling and tossing her onto her back on the king size bed. "Two can play that game, Missy," he teased before sweetly inserting a finger into her center, testing her wetness. Slowly, he pushed a second finger in, crooking them and stroking steadily on her most sensitive spot. He followed this by dreamily lapping at her clit. He was building a fire, layer by wicked layer.

Sookie whimpered and moaned the most gorgeous symphony of pleasure Eric had ever heard. It only served to spur him on, building more and more feverishly until she was almost yelping in exultation. He sucked her clit into his mouth more forcefully as the stroking of his fingers increased in pace. Rapidly, he brushed his flattened tongue back and forth, bringing her over to her own release. He immediately replaced his fingers with his tongue, savoring every bit of it as she came.

She pulled him up her body, capturing his swollen, shiny lips for another spectacular kiss before whispering, "Go slow."

"That's the plan, there's no hurry tonight," he answered, before gently pushing into her. She had never felt anything like sex with Eric Northman. Her previous boyfriends had been no slouches in the bedroom, but Eric…just felt like he was made for her. Once he was in to the hilt and began working a slow and sensual rhythm, she began to worry that she had been ruined for other men entirely. This was just too good…

She hooked a leg around his waist, hoping to gain more friction. They moved together, slowly at first but working into a steadier pace. He seemed to stroke her g-spot with every motion, and it was proving difficult for Sookie to contain her cries. Finally, when he could hold out no longer, Eric hitched a leg over each elbow and thrust away, powerfully filling every bit of her. She lost it then, screaming out Eric's name, digging her nails into his back. She thrashed in the most erotic, primal way, sending Eric into his own release. He collapsed onto the bed, just aware of his surroundings enough not to crush Sookie. She curled into him and they both drifted off into sleep, exhausted from their romp.

A few hours later, Sookie awoke to a bed-headed Eric, softly playing with her hair and placing reverent kisses on every bit of her exposed skin.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Sookie," He whispered against her collarbone.

"I could say the same to you, Eric…I could stare at you forever," she admitted sleepily. Eric's warm smile grew into a lazy grin before he kissed her mouth once more.

"Eric?" Sookie cautiously asked.

"Yes, lover?"

"What time is it?"

"Just after 3," he answered. "Don't worry—I've already spoken with my driver. He'll be here in an hour to take you home. No one will know you were here with me. He'll even sweep the lobby to make sure no one is hanging around that might cause trouble for you."

She was relieved, but felt slightly put out by him taking the liberty of deciding all these things without her…even if it was exactly what she was going to ask for.

"I appreciate you handling the situation, though it was entirely unnecessary," she tersely offered, hoping not to offend him, but having difficulty swallowing her pride.

"My darling, I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. Please, just for now, allow me the favor. I can't help but want to indulge your every whim just looking at you lying in my bed. The least I can do is get you home discreetly."

She nodded in agreement, relenting. She opted instead to kiss him, hoping it would lead to another round of lovemaking. They did have an hour, after all…

After their second tryst, Eric retrieved a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt from his overnight bag. After she was dressed, he handed her a hair tie and a brush. She shot him an inquisitive look before he answered, "Pam's."

He chuckled as he could see the tension lift from her shoulders, proud that she might be feeling jealous. Eric swept her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest and sitting down on the bed once more. "You know we need to have a conversation about this," he said, gesturing between the two of them.

Sookie sighed, trying to avert her gaze, but he wouldn't let her. "No, Sookie, we cannot avoid this any longer. I can see what this relationship is doing to you, and like it or not we've both gotten in far too deep to keep putting this off."

Sookie nodded in silent resignation. It was true—she couldn't give him up. The thought alone caused her physical pain, as though her lungs were constricting and she couldn't breathe. She pressed her forehead against his, staring into his beautiful eyes. "What do you propose, exactly…?"

"Funny you should put it that way, lover," he answered, lips curling into a wry grin. "I was hoping I could convince you to marry me."

Sookie looked shocked, then began laughing heartily. "Eric, you can't be serious!"

Eric bore holes into her with his stare, beaming, "I am serious! Let's get married—you've completely ruined me for other women, Stackhouse, and hell—it would drive the whole town nuts! Think about it—Texarkana's only 2 ½ hours away, and Arkansas grants immediate wedding licenses. We could be husband and wife before daybreak."

Sookie continued laughing, indulging his fantasy for a moment. "Eric, how could this work? Although we have been sleeping together for a while now," she began, blushing deeply, "We don't have a real relationship. How do we make a marriage work?"

Eric steadied her to reply, "I don't know your favorite color or song. I don't know how you take your coffee or what movie dialogue to repeat to always make you laugh. But I know your life because I've lived it. We're from the same world, you and I, and I like to think I have some idea how you think. We both shunned the Chief Executive positions of our family businesses despite our both being the eldest and more qualified. And I was in this bed tonight, Sookie, we can definitely be certain of our chemistry…"

Sookie began to imagine agreeing to this crazy idea. She had a mental with herself as she weighed her options. This would be the most insane thing she had ever done. Her family was going to lose their minds! Eric stood up, setting her back down on the bed. He dropped to one knee in front of her, taking her hands in his.

"Sookie Stackhouse, You have intrigued, enchanted, and beguiled me in every fathomable way. I had resigned that my life would be nothing more than fulfilling family expectations. But you excite me. We have the rest of our lives to fill in the details, and I promise you right now that I will gladly spend the rest of my life trying to know you in every way imaginable," he leered, wagging an eyebrow. She giggled, kissing his forehead.

"I began to suspect I would never honestly say this in my lifetime, but I am fiercely, terrifyingly in love with you. Marry me, Sookie."

Sookie pensively rose from the bed to walk around the room before responding, "Okay. Okay…I'll marry you. Texarkana it is…but we have to stop somewhere immediately to get clothes and toiletries and other travel necessities. Your driver should still give us the all-clear from downstairs, and we do need to be discreet. I would like to get some kind of dress to wear so I don't get married in yoga pants, and…" she stopped her pacing and locked her eyes on Eric. "And I love you too, you crazy, crazy man!" She exclaimed, launching herself at him. "Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes, lover, we are really going to do this."

By this time Eric's driver had given the okay, Eric and Sookie scooted out of Dodge as quickly as possible. As she wandered down the hall to the stairwell, she wondered if she was out of her mind for even considering this. Marry her sworn enemy? Granted, there was a beautiful, star-crossed feel to the whole thing…but Sookie believed that marriage was not something entered into lightly—she knew she was deeply in love with him and trusted his feelings for her, but it was still so new…and she was scared.

Would Eric still feel the same way once the dust settled? Sure, in the afterglow of a night like this, everything seems crystal clear. But they had never been together out in the open. They'd never dealt with relationship issues, and now they'd have to face down their families once this went public.

Yet, what had brought her to him? What was that inexplicable feeling of peace she felt in his arms? She couldn't deny that being together was just _right_. She had to take this leap, even if it resulted in heartbreak later.

In the backseat of a Town Car headed Northeast toward the Arkansas state line, a woman who was both frightened and unquestionably brazen curled into the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. "This will all work out," she whispered to no one before drifting off into the most restful sleep she'd had in days.

Eric and Sookie spent 48 blissful hours in Texarkana consummating their marriage before returning to Dallas. Eric knew Sookie wasn't prepared to face her family, but hoped that his strength would be enough for the two of them. She had negotiated heated business deals, spoken for segments of the population without a voice, and fended off his sister too many times to count; disappointing her family was still her greatest fear. Thankfully, she wouldn't have to face them alone.

They were 2 miles from Crooked Letter when Sookie turned her phone on. She'd left it off the entire time they were away to avoid the constant stream of phone calls. She'd sent Amelia a text when they reached Arkansas to say she would be away for a couple of days on business, and that she was fine.

The minute her phone was back on, it started buzzing with messages and missed calls. A few seconds later, it rang. Sookie sighed, and Eric could tell by her general relief that it must be her friend.

"Hello?"

Eric heard only shrieking on the other end. Sookie patiently listened for a few minutes, saying only, "Uh huh" and "Yeah" before stating, "Okay, well, thanks for telling me. I'll call you tonight, I promise."

As she clapped the phone shut, she risked a glance at Eric. She marveled at how collected he seemed—either a mark of unshakable confidence or complete foolishness.

"We were outed in the Morning News. I don't know who tipped them off, but someone did. I don't know what's worse, my family having time to stew over this, or the idea of dropping the bomb ourselves."

Eric grasped her tiny hand in his, leaning over to kiss her cheek as he pulled into their long driveway. "It will be fine, lover."

She steeled herself as she got out of the car, as Eric slung an arm across her shoulder. They made their way to the front door and Sookie cautiously rang the bell. She wasn't sure how well she would be received, if it all. Barging in unannounced didn't seem appropriate.

Adele opened the door. Her face was a mix of anger, hurt, and confusion. "What have you done, child?!" She chided, taking Sookie by the arms. "Your brother and Grandfather have been fuming all morning. I can't believe this stunt you've pulled. Do you have any idea what this will do to our family??"

Sookie bit back tears as Eric calmly pulled his wife into his arms. "Mrs. Stackhouse, I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Eric Northman, and I love your granddaughter."

Adele appraised the man before her, glare unwavering. "If you think whatever charm you used on my baby is going to work on me, you're sadly mistaken, son. But what's done is done. You'd better hope you love her, because if this goes south there are no limits to how dearly your family will pay. Come on in, there is much to discuss."

She led the newlyweds into the parlor where the family gathered for cocktails before dinner each night at exactly 6:30. Earl was standing stoically against the hearth, underneath a large portrait of himself. He certainly did pride himself on the knowledge that the immeasurable wealth his family had acquired had been because of his initial wits and perseverance. He could be insufferable; he favored Jason in all business matters simply because he was a man, but he loved his granddaughter fiercely.

"Northman, I ought to slit you from end to end over this!"

"Grandaddy, please!" Sookie cried, latching on to Eric's hand. Eric remained calm, just as he had with Adele.

"Mr. Stackhouse, I understand why you might feel that way, but please let me assure you that I love your granddaughter. This seems sudden, but I have felt this way for quite some time," he spoke confidently, breaking eye contact with Earl just long enough to cast a meaningful glance at Sookie.

"So you've been sneaking around, have you granddaughter? I thought we raised you better than this. Running off and marrying into the least trustworthy family in Texas!" He slammed his scotch down on the mantle. "A Northman! Sookie, what in the world are you thinking? Do you not care for your Grandmother or me one lick?"

Sookie's tears spilled over at this. Trembling, she made her way to Earl. "Grandaddy, I constantly think of you and Gran, you're my whole world! But I love Eric, and I know he'll make me happy. In time you'll grow to understand my decision. Please, Grandaddy!"

"Over my dead body, you slut!" Jason roared from the foyer, carrying his shotgun and pointing angrily at Eric. "You fucking bastard! I suspected something was up the other night when you twirled my empty-headed trollop of a sister around the dance floor. But this is low, even for you. I ought to end you where you stand!"

"Jason!" Sookie and Adele both cried, Sookie launching herself in front of her husband.

"Jason, please!" Sookie cried, tears streaming down her face. "I love him!"

"I don't give two shits how you feel, Sookie. You obviously don't have any regard for this family. Grandaddy, I think it would be best if Sookie stepped down from her position at Stackhouse Oil."

Eric tensed behind Sookie, placing a strong hand on her shoulder for reassurance. Sookie gasped, spinning to look at Earl, awaiting a response.

He was torn between his emotions, which were running impossibly high, and his better sense. "Jason, I tend to want to agree with you…"

"Now you listen here, Earl Stackhouse—" Adele started. "You are not forcing Sookie to resign from her position. She's good at what she does, the business needs her, and this has nothing to do with her ability to make decisions on behalf of the company!"

"The hell it doesn't! Gran, no disrespect meant here, but she is literally fucking our competition! You don't see that as a conflict of interest?!"

Eric steeled himself, willing down his rage at the way Jason spoke of his wife. Adele calmly walked over to Jason and slapped him square across the face.

"If you ever bring that nasty talk into this home again, I'll turn you out on your rear end so quick you're head'll spin, young man. Do you understand me? As for the rest of you, I think everyone needs to calm down for now. Jason, walk away," she paused, waiting for the men to move before she returned her gaze back to the newlyweds.

"Sookie, this is your home. I can't ask you to leave any better than I can ask your brother to get his head out of his ass. But perhaps you two ought to go speak with Eric's family for a while and allow me time to calm everything down around here before returning."

Sookie tearfully kissed her Gran on the cheek, whispering a pleading "Thank you," before turning, grabbing Eric's hand, and retreating to the car.

As Eric started the car, Sookie grabbed his hand, saying, "Eric, I do love you. I really do. Will we be okay?"

"Yes, Mrs. Northman, we will be fine."

Pulling up to the Northmans' estate was quite different than driving up to Crooked Letter. They lived closer to the city, and their house was much more contemporary, more palatial. They had a ranch in central Texas, but from what Sookie understood they hired people to manage it. This had been the joke at many Stackhouse family dinners. Sookie felt a twinge of guilt remembering.

Eric leaned over once he cut off the engine, kissing Sookie sweetly and telling her, "You'll be fine. This will be fine. Don't worry."

She knew he was saying it as much to himself as to her. Still, she tried to draw on her husband for strength, and return the favor as much as possible. He had been so calm, so perfect back with her family, even if they did behave horribly. She could do the same for him now.

They walked around to the side door, allowing themselves in. They walked down a short hallway that led to a maid's room and walk-in pantry, through the kitchen towards the den. "Eric, honey, your home is beautiful," she supposed as they made their way to the den off the kitchen.

"Thank you, dear one. I hope you'll come to think of it as a second home."

Sookie stopped dead in her tracks, tears pricking at her eyes. "You want to live at Crooked Letter?"

They hadn't discussed it, but Sookie hoped against hope that he would be willing to move into her home.

"Of course, lover, it's yours. This is my family's home, not mine. It only makes sense that we live at the ranch."

A traitorous tear escaped as she threw her arms around his waist appreciatively. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head and pulling her into the den. Of course, Pam was waiting.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple. The plan wasn't to make up for Fintan's loss by slumming, Eric, the plan was to take out the trash," Pam snarked, glaring at Sookie. Sookie remembered herself and stood tall, gazing up at her husband before responding.

"Nice to formally meet you Pam. It looks like we're family now, whether we like it or not."

Pam snorted and returned her ice cold stare back to Eric. "Brother, she is quite nice to look at, but I thought you were smarter than to think entirely with your dick…"

"Pamela! That is enough. I will not tolerate you being rude to my wife."

Pam actually had the sense to look sheepish, and Sookie then realized what kind of influence Eric had over his little sister, even if she did technically run the company.

Eric and Sookie turned as they heard footsteps coming down the back stairway. Pam chuckled to herself. "This'll be good," she muttered under her breath.

Eric puffed up and put his arms around Sookie's waist.

"Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce my wife. This is Sookie Northman. Sookie, this is my father Magnus, and mother Lydia."

Sookie extended a hand to shake, which was received politely, if not a tad stiffly. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Northman," she said confidently, but inside she was shaking like a leaf.

"Yes, dear, nice to meet you. Cocktail?" Lydia asked, sauntering to the bar to prepare a martini.

"No thank you," she answered. She couldn't help but notice the almost wordless conversation Eric seemed to be having with his father.

"Sookie dear, I'm sure you're a perfectly lovely girl, but this isn't quite what we had in mind for our boy."

"Well, you can't help who you fall in love with," Sookie offered cheerfully.

"But you can help who you marry and tie your assets to. And unfortunately in your case, you are tied to a dishonorable family. I cannot give my blessing."

"Father, Sookie has never done anything to our family, and her record with the businesses has proven her to be both adept and most honorable." Eric butted in cautiously.

"Son, you lost the right to have any part of this conversation when you brought this girl home. Sookie, like I was saying, I have nothing against you personally, but I simply cannot abide this marriage. I apologize. Eric, I'll send your things to the…ranch," he spat the last word as if it was vinegar on the tip of his tongue.

"That's fine, Father. I am disappointed in your reaction, but I'm sure in time you'll come around." He grabbed Sookie's hand and led her out the way they came.

As they exited the house, they heard someone running behind them.

"Eric, wait!" Pam ran to catch the door and walked outside with the newlyweds. "Can I talk to you?"

"Not without my wife," Eric said softly, but steadily.

"Fine," she replied, staring down at the ground. "Why, Eric?"

"I love her, Pamela."

"For how long?"

"Honestly? I reckon since the first time she actually spoke to me," he pulled Sookie closer as he spoke the words. She turned her face into his chest and inhaled deeply, smiling contentedly.

"And what about you, Stackhouse? Do you love him?"

Sookie shifted her eyes to Pam. "Of course I do, Pam. I know it won't be easy, but I love your brother. And we'll be fine without you and your parents, but I know it would mean the world to him if y'all could support us."

"Father won't. Mother won't do anything Father doesn't do. But…I can try. Not for you, for my brother."

Eric grinned, and leaned over to kiss Pam's temple. "I love you, Pammy."

"Ugh, that's enough. Get out of here, you two."

They hopped in Eric's car and began their return to Crooked Letter to begin making a home, both of them silently hoping the storm had passed.

Once they arrived back at what was now home, they saw Jason slam the screen door on the back porch and stomp off to his truck, likely headed to the bunkhouse to drink with John and Alcide. Sookie quickly took Eric's hand and headed in the direction of the stable.

"Let's go for a ride, baby. I don't want to go in just yet."

Eric simply followed where she led, content to spend some time with his wife after the tense afternoon they'd had. No matter how much you anticipate trouble, it's still a bitch to deal with.

She pointed towards a horse for Eric and he began to saddle her up for their ride. Sookie kind of cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking. He laughed a little, answering her smirk by saying, "I bet you think I've never touched a horse before, huh? Just because someone manages our ranch doesn't mean I'm a complete city slicker…"

"Oh yeah?" Sookie teased, hopping on Saracen, her horse.

"I'll have you know I considered moving out there plenty of times. I just couldn't leave Dallas. I love it here too much. So now I've married my way into ranch management!" He laughed.

"Well, at least I finally found one that didn't want my money," Sookie remarked, leaving Eric suddenly angry at her previous suitors. She saw the emotions on his face and just shook her head to dissuade him from pushing the topic. She had Eric now; no sense worrying about her failed past relationships.

Eric hopped on his horse and followed Sookie out of the stable. They quietly rode in the direction of Sookie's favorite bluff, and Eric was happy that they would be in time for sunset. Once they reached the top of the bluff, Sookie hopped down and led the two horses to a nearby tree to sit and watch the colors fading on the horizon. She sank down in the prairie grass, and Eric slid down behind her. He completely enveloped her small body, and placed his nose in her hair. She smelled like sunshine. It was natural, yet exquisite. He knew now that that aroma would haunt him the rest of his life.

She turned in his arms to press her lips to his. "We really did it, huh?"

"Yes, Mrs. Northman, we did. We're married. And I love you."

"Oh, Eric, I love you, too!" she kissed him more passionately as the heavy sun made its bed in the west. She turned completely and pushed on his shoulders until he laid back. They reclined there until dusk, relishing in this moment of peace before returning to the house.

Reluctantly, they mounted their horses and made their way back to the main house for dinner.

"We always have drinks at 6:30, dinner at 7:15. This is the family's chance to debrief for the day so that dinner conversation stays light—Gran doesn't allow business talk at the table. I don't blame her; Grandaddy and Jason can be tough pills to swallow when they're on good behavior. Hopefully soon you'll be able to see good behavior…"

Eric just smiled reassuringly, knowing this was going to be a struggle.

Once back at the main house, Sookie led Eric to their wing. The house was spacious enough that the Stackhouses hardly ever saw each other unless they intended to. The common areas, guest suites, and Earl and Adele's suite were on the bottom floors; Sookie had the larger east wing on the second floor, leaving Jason with the west wing. In the middle of the second story were a workout room, and media room.

Eric was quietly taking in the features of his new home. He wasn't particularly looking forward to living in such close proximity to Jason, but he would make it work for Sookie. He had to.

They cleaned up from their ride and changed into dinner clothes before descending the stairs and entering the parlor. Earl and Adele were already present, as was Hadley. Hadley was Sookie's cousin, Linda's daughter, who lived in a garage apartment at Crooked Letter when she wasn't attending classes at SMU. She was a bit of a wild child, and Sookie suspected she had driven in to see the excitement from Sookie's surprise marriage.

Immediately, Hadley ran to Sookie and hugged her tight. "Congratulations, cousin!" she also drew Eric into a big hug, welcoming him to the family.

Earl poured Eric a scotch and Sookie a gin & tonic. "Son, I can't say I'm thrilled about this, but we have to make it work. Double cross my granddaughter and you won't live to see the next sunrise."

Eric nodded emphatically, gracious for the closest thing to acceptance he could expect to receive from Earl. He took a significant swig of his tall drink just as Jason entered the room, with John and Alcide in tow.

John looked positively furious, mimicking Jason's stoic posture. Alcide offered Sookie a handshake-hug, kissing her on the cheek and offering sincere congratulations. Sookie smiled warmly at the handsome ranch hand, thanking him enthusiastically.

"We're here, Gran, but we don't have to like this," Jason spat at Adele.

"No, you don't. But you do have to keep your opinions to yourself, young man. We're a family now," Adele reproached before fixing Jason a bourbon and lime. "John, what would you like?"

John Quinn brooded, staring daggers at Eric. "Well, you've made it clear that I shouldn't answer that question honestly, ma'am," he seethed. "But as far as drinks go, I'll help myself to a beer," he continued, stomping off to the kitchen. He simply wanted to see the farce with his own eyes before resigning to the fact that Sookie was off the market officially. He had never really given up hope that they could work things out in the future.

"I'll go with you, Quinn," Jason called, following hot on John's heels.

Those that remained sat down awkwardly, unsure how to proceed. Earl began discussing the business Sookie had missed while gallivanting in Arkansas. Sookie filled them in on how many head of cattle were going to auction the next week, and what preparations were being made for deer leases on their property outside Tyler.

During the conversation, Jason and John had returned, choosing to stand in the corner, taking everything in. As the conversation began to wind down, Jason started in on the Asia deal. He was hemming and hawing about his trip to Vegas with John and pointedly staring at Eric when referencing how many millions this deal would make Stackhouse Oil. "Too bad y'all missed out on that one, Northman."

Eric gave his best fake smile, responding, "Well, that's really between you and Pam, Jason. I don't get involved in those deals, as you know."

"And why is that, exactly? I wonder--if you're capable--why you'd let your little sister run the show."

The tension in the room mounted as Eric carefully worded his response so as to avoid showing his growing agitation. "Because I prefer to manage internal affairs and public relations. It allows me to manage the operations of several aspects of the company I find myself more interested in. It also allows me time and opportunity to head up our real estate division, so we don't have to turn it over to outsiders—"

"Like with your ranch," John sneered.

"Yes, like our ranch. But of course, since you know what it's like to share executive duties with your brilliant sister, I can't see why you would word your question in such a way."

Jason "hmphed" before slumping down in a wingback chair.

Hadley got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Y'know John, you haven't properly greeted Sookie since you got here. Aren't you going to kiss the bride?"

Sookie looked panicked for but a second while Eric fought to hide his anger. Hadley had been fooling around with John afternoons that she was supposed to be at school, and couldn't wait to cause even more trouble for the happy newlyweds. She knew John was still hung up on Sookie, and her marriage to Eric Northman gave her endless opportunities to twist the knife in his heart. Maybe he'd realize what a good thing he had going with Hadley now.

John stiffly walked across the room and kissed Sookie as quickly as possible, pausing as he backed away to look into her eyes. She had always loved his amethyst eyes, and he could always trust the emotions he saw in hers. He returned to his place in the room resigned, recognizing how resolute and content she was. Eric wasted no time placing an arm around his bride and pulling her close. Sookie relaxed into him. She wasn't oblivious to this clear declaration of possession, but she understood the feeling behind it.

Earl cleared his throat and announced, "Sookie, Eric…" Adele urged him on with her eyes, "Your Gran and I have decided that we'll be throwing a sort of reception for you here at the ranch. We'll have a big barbecue, bigger than the annual Memorial Day party. Something to formally announce your union."

Jason looked shocked and John actually snorted. Alcide simply shuffled around awkwardly, not knowing exactly where he fit into this equation. Hadley tipped her glass, effectively finishing her drink and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The maid entered to announce dinner, and everyone made their way to the dining room feeling relieved to leave the previous scene behind.

Ten days later, on a Saturday afternoon, Crooked Letter was abuzz with activity. Caterers, decorators, lighting designers, and party rental workers were flurrying about the property in so great a number an outsider would think the party had already started. Upstairs in their room, Sookie curled her hair anxiously.

Eric swooped into their bedroom suite with the prettiest yellow rose Sookie had ever seen. He laid his hands on her shoulders and placed his chin on top of her perfectly coifed hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "If the real Yellow Rose was half as beautiful as you, I can understand why Santa Anna lost the battle."

Sookie giggled, smelling her rose and rising to greet her husband. "So…is your family coming?"

"Sookie, this is the biggest society event Dallas has seen the likes of in years. The McCoy's would attend a Hatfield party if it meant this much notoriety, lover."

He leaned down to lay the mother of all kisses on his wife, still not tiring at considering her new title. No, the luster of their impulsive marriage had yet to wear off, and he was beginning to think it may not have been a foolhardy decision after all. Who's to say you can't fall madly in love with your ideal mate while having a clandestine affair in spite of your families' wishes? Not Eric Northman. And judging by the way Sookie had her body wrapped entirely around his, she wouldn't, either.

As much as he hated to do it, he pulled away, leaving Sookie breathless and obviously frustrated.

"Lover, I hate it as much as you do, but we have to get dressed. The photographer will be here in just over an hour."

She pouted over to her closet and began retrieving her clothes as Eric began undressing for his shower.

Sookie pulled her tightest-fitting Wranglers out of her bureau and shimmied into them once Eric was out of sight. She then put on her favorite Western wear shirt; red with flowers embroidered on the shoulders, and tucked it in. She finished the look with a belt Eric had made for her—black leather from hide he tanned himself after a hunting trip on his land. He had it finished off with unpolished turquoise conchos, and the color popped against the detailing in the shirt's embroidery. She couldn't wait for him to see her. Finally, she slid into her favorite black cowboy boots. They looked spanking new, but were perfectly worn in for a long night of dancing.

Eric finally emerged in his own painted-on Wranglers and a black pearl snap shirt. He had his long hair tied back in a low ponytail, held by a leather cord. He was also wearing black boots, and as he reached for his Silver Star Stetson in black felt, Sookie had to fight against her jaw to get it to close. Eric smirked as he turned around and caught her staring.

"Allow me, lover…" he teased, prowling toward her and swiping a thumb across her chin. "You seemed to have drooled a little."

She couldn't hold back the peal of laughter, but slugged him real good on the arm for good measure. "Arrogant bastard."

He pulled her into his arms, asking, "Ready for this, Mrs. Northman?"

"As I'll ever be," she whispered, grasping his hand and allowing him to lead her into the lion's den.

After the official pictures had been taken for the families, the newspaper, and Texas Monthly, guest began arriving. Eric and Sookie received them for about half an hour before taking a breather and mingling on their own. Eric got dragged to the dance floor by Amelia, and Sookie headed to the bar. She was feeling a little parched from all the trite conversation she'd just had.

She had just received her gin and tonic and turned around when she saw Magnus at the other end of the bar. She nodded politely, and Magnus inclined his head to motion her over.

"Well, how are you enjoying your party, _daughter_?"

Sookie smiled her best society smile and answered as politely as she could: "I think it's lovely, Magnus, and so wonderful that we could all be here. I think it's really important that our families put on a united front, even if not everyone understands mine and Eric's relationship."

Magnus laughed loudly, drawing a few glances from partygoers. "Listen, little girl—when you and my boy are done playing house, he will come home to his true family—where he belongs. I just pray you don't end up his brood sow too soon for him to escape your clutches. I don't know what you're playing at, missy, but you won't win. Your family won't win!" With each word he drew closer and closer to Sookie, becoming increasingly vile and insistent.

Surprisingly, it was Pam that came to her rescue.

"There you are, Daddy! I was just hoping to dance with you!" She threaded her arm through his and gave Sookie a glance that for a hair of a second looked compassionate.

"Where God closes a door, he opens a window," she muttered under her breath.

She downed her drink and started looking for Eric. She was so pleased to see that he and her best friend were having quite a time on the dance floor, so she stood off to the side to watch them. When the song ended, it was like Eric had internal radar on her whereabouts. He turned immediately in her direction and made a beeline for her.

The Stackhouses were known throughout Dallas for their barbecues. If you were lucky enough to get on the half-mile long guest list, you never turned it down. They had the most delicious food and free flowing spirits. They certainly strove to outdo themselves this time, hiring Robert Earl Keen to play for the event.

He began a song, "For all the married folks out there, newlyweds included." He played "It's the Little Things," and Sookie giggled to herself, familiar with the song. Eric extended his hand to her and bowed, which she graciously accepted, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. She led them onto the dance floor, and he swatted her butt as she walked past.

She spun into his arms and they began two-stepping around floor. Many people cleared out of the way to watch the couple's first dance. Sookie couldn't peel her eyes away from her tall, blond husband, dressed in his western finery. There was no shortage of occasions to wear such dress in their lives, but this was the first time she had ever seen him in pearl snaps that she was in a position to fantasize about ripping them open later.

Eric really was a terrific dancer, and inserted quite a few fast-paced spins into their two-step. Lucky for him he found a girl that could keep up—and few things turned him on more. The song came to a close and he pulled her close to whisper, "I can't wait to see what kind of dancing you can do horizontally," before pulling away to catch her cheeks turning the color of her crimson shirt.

Guests began tapping on their glasses to demand a kiss from the handsome couple, and Eric was all too happy to oblige them. He dipped her back, laying an impressive kiss on his bride. They were both elated and feeling a bit heady from all the activity, the drinks, and that toe-curling kiss when they returned upright, both of them grinning and laughing like giddy children.

Unfortunately, the only thing that could wipe the smiles off their faces at that moment just happened to be stalking towards them on the dance floor. The band started into a ballad as John Quinn approached the couple. "May I have this dance?" He demanded more than asked.

Sookie politely accepted; keeping up appearances and social graces was a reality of this life. Eric glared at Quinn, daring him to try anything untoward with his wife as he walked directly off the dance floor, sitting right in their line of vision.

"Sookie, what the hell are you doing with that guy?" Quinn seethed with a false smile on his face.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I really do love him. He makes me happy, and he loves me for me. Which, as I recall, was a problem with our relationship…"

"Aw, babe, you know it wasn't like that. I was a kid with nowhere to go and more problems than I was prepared to deal with. You aren't still holding that against me are you?"

Sookie gritted her teeth and shook her head. "I understand you did what you did because you love your family. I know there are no limits to what I would do for the people I love. Now that includes Eric."

Quinn grimaced. "Babe, he's going to hurt you. Consider your family, for Chrissake! You say there's nothing you wouldn't do for them, but then you go and marry the grandson of the man who would have stolen your Gran right out from under Earl, given the chance."

"That was a long time ago, John, and I think the story was probably more complicated than that…"

"I thought I knew you better than this," he sighed. "I never thought you'd slut it up with another spoiled society type, playing right into his hands and signing your life away. I thought Jason was full of shit when he said you two were fucking, but then you went and ran off together. It's just disappointing."

Tears began to pool in Sookie's eyes. She knew that he was just trying to be hurtful, yet his words were crude enough to accomplish his goal anyway. The song wound down and she abruptly spun on her heel and made her way to the stable. Eric was right behind her.

"Honey, wait up!" He called to her. She only increased her pace, nearly jogging to the stable. They silently got on their horses and began galloping far away from the party. When Sookie finally halted, it was obvious from the tear-streaks on her wind-chapped face that she was deeply hurt. Eric hated seeing his wife in any kind of pain. He slid off his horse and pulled Sookie down off hers. Wrapping his arms around her, he cooed, "Lover, it's all going to be fine. I will always take care of you."

She just sobbed harder. "I was so naïve to think that we could run off and get married to solve our problems. I'm not sure anyone will ever accept us, Eric."

"If they don't, who cares? You'll always have Crooked Letter, and you'll always have me."

She looked at him through big, glistening blue eyes. "You promise?"

His chest shook as he quietly chuckled, placing kisses on the top of her head. "Of course, lover."

"Do you see that camp fire?" Sookie asked suddenly.

"Yeah…let's go check it out."

They hopped on their horses and Eric cursed not having a gun on him. He didn't think anyone would be foolhardy enough to set up an unauthorized camp during their reception, but stranger things have happened. He cursed having Sookie with him as they rode. Once they neared the fire, they both realized it was just Jason…and 11 empty beer bottles.

"Jason Stackhouse! What are you doing getting drunk out here by yourself? Grandaddy would kill you if he saw you in such a state!"

"Oh looky here. My whore sister and her asshole husband. Welcome to the party!" He sputtered, swigging from his current bottle.

Saracen was getting tense from Sookie's stress. It had gotten fairly dark since they had ridden off, and she had always been an intuitive horse. Sookie began stroking her to calm her down, but she could tell Jason was agitating her.

"Jason, you may speak of me any way you like, but that is not an acceptable way to speak to your sister," Eric warned tactfully.

"Fuck you! You come in and attack MY family, then tell me how to talk to MY sister? FUCK. YOU!" He shouted, tossing his beer bottle into the fire and pulling his revolver out of the back of his jeans, shooting it in the air in anger.

Saracen panicked, rising up and taking off, throwing Sookie off her back. She landed without a loud 'thud', just before Eric launched off his horse and ran to her side. She was unconscious. He held her in his arms and getting Jason's attention, who was now staring at the scene in front of him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Jason, hear me plainly. Get on that horse and ride straight to the party. Have someone bring a large vehicle, and do it fast," he pulled out his cell phone to call 911 and let them know he'd soon be on his way to the nearest hospital. "If someone isn't back here with reliable transportation in under 6 minutes, Jason Stackhouse, I will make sure you suffer twice as much as your sister. Go!"

The moments waiting for a vehicle were the longest of his life. Eric clutched his wife close to his chest, concerned that she hadn't awakened. Thankfully, Pam arrived in her Tahoe, helping him lift her into the backseat without jostling her too much and taking off like a bolt on her way to the hospital. Eric counted his blessings that it was Pam that arrived on the scene, because he could trust her behind the wheel to get them to a doctor as fast and as safely as possible.

They screeched into the Emergency Room entrance, calling for paramedics to unload Sookie out of the car. She was wheeled behind the curtain and Eric was told to remain in a waiting area until they could assess the situation. He clung to his sister as if his life depended on it, feeling more alone than he ever had in his life.

Two hours later, both families had gathered in the waiting room, anxious to discover Sookie's fate. Even Magnus and Lydia were present, both looking concerned. Lydia tried her best to comfort Adele, though she stiffly responded to the situation.

A doctor entered the room asking, "Eric Northman?"

He leapt up to hear the prognosis. "Yes, Doctor?"

The Doctor placed a firm hand on Eric's shoulder, looking him square in the eye. "Mrs. Northman is awake now, and you can go see her," He started to take off through the door, but the doctor held him back. "I have some bad news," Eric shot the doctor a fierce look that urged him to continue. "I'm sorry, Mr. Northman, but the baby didn't make it."

Somewhere behind his he heard Adele sob and Pam gasp. He started to sink to his knees, then steadied himself, running a hand through his loose hair. Tears fell from his eyes as he struggled to regain some control. "I didn't even know she was—" he said, futilely wiping his tears as more ran down his cheeks. Pam ran to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm so, so sorry, brother," she whispered.

He couldn't bring himself to return the hug. He looked at the doctor, silently pleading to see his wife.

"Right through those doors, to the left."

He unwrapped Pam's arms and stalked through the doors in search of Sookie. When he entered her room, she was staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Her eyes snapped to his, and they both began sobbing again. He rushed to her side, crushing her against his chest.

"I didn't know, Eric…I didn't—"

"Shh, lover, I know. I know."

They clung to each other for what seemed like hours, mourning the loss of their first child before they even knew one was on the way. They were robbed of their joy because of one stupid moment, bred from their families' hatred of each other.

Sookie eventually drifted off to sleep, but Eric couldn't even consider rest. He stood gazing out the window at the Dallas skyline all night long. People came and went; some tried to express their condolences to Eric. He shrugged them off. In the early morning hours, he took Sookie's hand and spoke to her as she slept.

"I promise you I will make this right. I don't know when or how, but I will fix this. I love you now, and I love you always, Sookie Northman."

After he made his vow, he left the room for the first time since he entered, seeking information about her release. Once she awoke, they would set about building a new life together. One that no one, neither Northman nor Stackhouse, could ever take away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all—so this here little story has made it to the voting round! I am really excited, mostly shocked, and just really glad folks enjoyed it. So, here goes nothing! Voting's open. I'd probably be more long-winded, but I almost feel like an actress who got accidentally nominated for an Oscar =)

And like an actress at the Oscars, I completely forgot to thank everyone involved--everyone who participated, all the judges, everyone who read anyone's submission...Thanks big time!

Here's the contest page:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/~ericstravaganza


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey gang! So it's kind of slow-going getting this moving again. I would've thought it would be easier to write this story, since it's inspired by Dallas, but it's actually really tough! Big ensembles are not so easy to keep up with...it's probably going to get pretty soap-opera-y along the way. So, let me know if you like it, and the pace will likely pick up as the ball gets rolling. Without further ado...**

Eric wore a trail into the carpet of Sookie's office at Crooked Letter. Jason would be arriving downstairs any minute, at Eric's request. He left Sookie in her grandparent's care in his absence, hoping that she would be cleared for release by the time he wrapped up his business at the ranch. He faintly heard the grandfather clock in the main hallway chime, signaling time to make his way downstairs. He knew Sookie would likely be displeased with what he was about to do, but it had to be done.

He stalked down to the parlor and poured himself a scotch. Taking his first sip, he heard the front door click. Jason, looking as though he hadn't slept in weeks, came in and slumped on the large leather couch.

"What did you want, Northman?"

"Nice, Jason. Nice…your sister is still in the hospital, she lost our baby, and that's how you greet me. I always knew you were a class act…"

"Listen, I would never intentionally hurt my sister, and she knows that. I hate what happened, but it was an accident. And I don't owe you any apologies. Far as I can tell, if you hadn't entered our lives, none of this would have happened."

Eric breathed steadily, set his drink down on the mantle, and leveled his gaze at Jason. "Because you are my brother-in-law, I am desperately trying to tame the urge to beat the ever lovin' shit out of you, Stackhouse. Make no mistake, it is not a fight you would win. I called you here because I think it's time you moved into the city, made a name for yourself off the ranch. Don't you agree?"

Jason scoffed, attempting to return Eric's ice cold stare. Unfortunately, it fell flat. Jason knew he wouldn't win in a fair fight against Eric; furthermore, he knew Sookie's accident was his fault. Being near the family right now wasn't exactly where he wanted to be. If there was one thing Stackhouses were good at, it was avoiding problems.

He raised his hands in concession. "Fine. You know Sookie will hate that you made this decision without her," he said.

Eric nodded thoughtfully, adding, "It's a risk I'm willing to take. We are not living under the same roof as you, not after what you've done to my family. The free ride is over. You're a millionaire; go spend some of it on a home of your own. You don't have one here, not anymore."

Jason had plenty to say, but none of it would materialize. His head was a mess and he knew somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind that Eric had a point. He stood to leave, taking one last look around the house, and walked out the door with the duffel bag Eric had packed.

"We'll send your things once you've settled," Eric called after him.

Once he finished his drink, he was off on his way to the hospital, hopefully to pick up his wife.

* * *

"Eric!" Sookie called as soon as he breezed in the door of her private room. He made a beeline for his wife, bending to kiss her as deeply as appropriate behavior would allow, given her grandparents were still in the room.

"Honey, my doctor wanted to give me his final report, but I wanted to wait for you to get here. Then we're free to go, finally."

That's great news, darlin'. I can't wait to bust you out of this joint," he teased, kissing her temple.

Adele patted Eric's arm and Earl stiffly nodded to him, excusing themselves to return home. Sookie gazed up at her new husband, and tried to force a smile. She was truly happy to be going home, and thrilled that when she did return home, it would be with him. Of course, she still wasn't over the accident emotionally, and knew it would be a while before she was.

"Sookie, I have something to tell you…" Eric began, not wanting any secrets between them. Their world was full of deception, he hoped their marriage never would be. Of course, the doctor walked in at precisely that moment.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Northman," the doctor greeted. "It looks like Sookie here is free to go. She's in fine health, other than some bruising and a sprained wrist."

"Doctor…what about…well, will I be able to conceive again?" Sookie asked nervously.

"Mrs. Northman, I'll be honest. It will likely be difficult, but you should be able to conceive in the future. Just be patient and," he turned to Eric, "support each other."

Eric nodded, Sookie signed her release forms, and the doctor called for a nurse to bring a wheelchair. Eric gathered Sookie's belongings and placed them in her bag before helping his wife into the wheelchair that just arrived. They made their way down to the car making small talk with the nurse, before Eric gingerly assisted Sookie into his car.

Once they were out of the parking lot and on their way to Crooked Letter, Sookie reached over and took Eric's hand. "You were saying?"

Eric sighed deeply. "Jason won't be at the ranch when we get there. He's finding his own place, in the city."

"You did this," she stated. Eric nodded.

"Without even bothering to talk to me," she added. Eric ventured a glance in her direction.

"Eric, you had no right to kick MY brother out of MY house. I don't want to see him anymore than you do, but this was not your call to make!"

"Sookie, I'm sorry that I made the decision without your input, but—"

"But nothing, Northman! If we're married, we're a team—no going behind the other's back. Y'know, acting like this makes me think you don't see me as an equal, and I don't like that feeling, Eric!"

"Sookie, please, I am sorry I did this without talking to you first…but dammit, Sook, I have struggled to find some control in this situation…and I keep coming up empty. I could not stand the thought of living in the same house with the man that put you in the hospital—it was all I could do not to hurt him as badly as he hurt you!"

"Eric…" Sookie started, but quickly deflated. "Look, I'll try and understand this time…but never again, Eric. No more making decisions for both of us without even talking to me. Ugh, I'm so ready for this nightmare to be over."

She reached over and intertwined her fingers with his. The small amount of contact made her feel safe, as insignificant as the gesture might seem...When they arrived at the turn-off for Crooked Letter, Sookie had never felt so relieved to be home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a downtown bar, Jason Stackhouse pounded his third double-bourbon. He was in no position to sift through his thoughts logically, so he sought to drink them away. Eventually he knew any number of affluent women would be making the rounds through the happy hour scene, and he would have his pick of familiar acquaintances and new friends with which to stay the night. This would not only dull his pain, but also buy him some time before he had to make a solid decision on what to do next.

Two drinks later, he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol—but sure enough, the ladies began trickling in. When he was returning from the restroom, one grabbed his arm.

"Jay? Is that you? Oh honey, it is. Are you okay?"

Jason focused in on the face in front of him. It was Amy Burley, a girl he had dabbled with in college. She was a bit of a hippie, but she came from good stock and was incredible in bed. Last he'd heard, her parents opened her a chain of new age spas around town that also specialized in non-traditional medicine. She was making a good living on her own, though Jason was certain she was doing very little actual work on the project.

"Hey Amy…I'm good, just a bit of a rough day, that's all," Jason admitted, not wanting to go into details. Soon enough, he'd have to call Quinn to let them know he was moving, and Quinn would want to hit the town with him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to get tangled in the Amy trap this early in the day.

"You poor dear. I could read the vibrations off of you before I even recognized who you were!"

Jason tried to avoid rolling his eyes and ordered her a Vodka Gimlet. At least at one time, it was her drink of choice.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

These words were Jason's kryptonite. Of course he didn't want to talk about it, and certainly not with her. He shook his head forcefully before downing what remained of his current bourbon. She began scratching his head lightly, saying they didn't need to talk. "I'll just transfer some of my light to you," she said as she continued her efforts.

Eventually they began chatting about silly things the drunker Jason got; they reminisced about wild moments in college and people they once knew. Amy filled Jason in on marriages and babies, and Jason told Amy which of their former friends had returned to Dallas in recent months due to scandal or failure. It was a temporary relief to have some companionship until he could call Quinn—which he did at exactly 4:32 in the afternoon.

He excused himself from the dimly-lit bar and made his way to his truck to switch locales. He was heading to his favorite spot for prowling, and knew Quinn would meet him there in half an hour before he'd even answered the call.

"Jason…man, what's wrong?"

"I got kicked off the ranch, dude," Jason stammered, already two sheets to the wind.

"Kicked out? Your sister?"

"Her _husband," _Jason spat.

"Son of a—" Quinn yelled, pounding his fist on the bar top. He ordered a round of drinks and determined that they would definitely have a good night tonight, if nothing else to help his buddy feel better. Come tomorrow, he'd be out for Northman's blood.

* * *

Back at the Ranch, Sookie had just finished showering and dressing for the evening. She fell into her seat at her vanity to brush out her long blonde hair when Eric entered from their office very tentatively. He sat down on the corner of their huge bed, just waiting for some sort of contact. Sookie had been silent since they arrived.

"Eric, like I said, I do understand your perspective. I just don't agree. You had absolutely no right to do what you did."

Eric sat stock-still, knowing that to argue or press the issue further would only complicate the matter. He simply nodded, and reached for his wife's hand. She graciously accepted, giving it a small squeeze.

"I don't want to harbor anger in our marriage, but I am mad. Jason is my brother, Eric. I would never turn Pam out of our home without discussing it with you, no matter what the offense."

Eric knew it was true; Sookie valued her family above all, and now she honestly included the Northmans as being hers. She had an enormous ability to love and be loyal, even if she knew the feelings weren't reciprocated. It was a strength Eric deeply envied, but knew that his shrewd character judgments and cold calculations would save them trouble and heartache in the future. They would make a formidable pair—which was good, considering the challenges they were up against in this town.

Sookie's cell phone rang, and she quickly pressed a kiss to Eric's head before retrieving her phone. "Hello?"

Eric could only hear shrill, fast speech on the other end, and correctly assumed it was Amelia.

"You will never guess who I just saw rolling into the W," Amelia squealed. She loved a good bit of gossip.

"Who?"

"Your Aunt, Sookie! Linda's in town! Wonder what's going on…"

Sookie groaned, "Well, it can't be good if she was checking into a hotel. That means it's supposed to be a surprise visit."

"Oh, I just love it when your aunt comes to town," Amelia harped. "It always shakes things up around here…though I guess we don't really need too much more of that, huh?"

"No, we definitely don't…"

"Well hopefully your bucking bronco days are over, kid, because it looks like we've got new trouble brewin'," Amelia teased. She had been panicked while Sookie was in the hospital. Once the doctors assured Eric and Adele that she would be fine, Adele insisted she go home and wait it out. Amelia hated tense, unpleasant situations more than anything, and couldn't wait for Sookie to be home so things could go back to normal…as normal as possible, anyway.

"Well, I guess I'd better go try to reach Gran. She'll want to know Lin's in town like ten minutes ago. Thanks for calling, Ames."

Sookie closed her phone and sighed, wondering how she was going to relay all of this to Eric. Where to start?

"Eric, let's go downstairs to wait for Grandaddy and Gran. We need a drink."

* * *

Pam sat at her desk on the top floor of the Northman Enterprises building just outside of downtown Dallas imagining how to proceed against Stackhouse Oil now. She didn't want to lose her brother's favor, and she no longer bore any ill will toward Sookie personally. None of that could change the history between their families—and Jason having been the one to cause all the trouble made it even easier for Pam to slip into her normal, vengeful frame of mind.

She picked up a couple of documents on the Asia deal, perusing the contract once more before glancing at the most recent news on the deal. Exploration was going well, and it looked like this deal would be even more profitable than she dreamed. The Northmans had no need for more money, but neither Magnus nor his daughter would soon tire of power.

She pulled up her stock listings to check on the gains and losses for both her family's company and Stackhouse Oil, hoping to find good news. Both were up at the moment, but her rival's shares were still a considerable margin ahead of her own. She would have to make a bold move, and fast. Now that the family is distracted and unorganized, she could proceed with virtual abandon. She just needed a plan…

Her secretary paged her, and she quickly responded, taking a call from her father. "This is Pamela," she answered, bored.

"Pammy, it's your father. Red River Oil is in shambles, their CEO just stepped down and things don't look good for them. Their holdings aren't anything special, but they do have rigs on some desirable land…might make it easier to creep into some hot property in the future. Take it."

Pam rolled her eyes, wondering why her father stopped handling day-to-day operations here if he was just going to call with this kind of input so regularly.

"Sure thing, father. I'm on top of it."

She e-mailed her secretary to delegate the task, stressing that it was a pet project for Magnus. This should get the desired result. Almost immediately after sending the message, her cell phone began buzzing. It was an old flame of Pam's, Ginger, who wasn't worth much of anything except gossip. Pam did well to hide her affairs with women, as it would truly scandalize her family. Still, she could only ignore her desires so well…Whatever news she had should be interesting.

"Pam! So good to hear from you," Ginger gushed.

Pam deadpanned, "You too, darling. How are things?"

"Oh, too good, girl. I've got some juicy news…"

Pam sighed away from the receiver, wishing people could just get to the point. She didn't have time for this telephonic cat and mouse. Ginger must have realized what kind of mood Pam was in, because she quickly stated her case.

"Linda Stackhouse just checked in at the W. So she's in town, and she's not staying at the ranch. At least not yet. My money's on her trying to surprise the family…and get to them before they find out why she's here."

Pam's ears perked up immediately at this. "And why is she in town, Ginger dear?"

"Way I hear it she's racked up an insane gambling debt. We're talking six figures. She has absolutely nothing, and of course her debtors know exactly who she is. They're threatening extortion and violence and all sorts of delicious gangster movie type things…but she's just running home and pretending like nothing's happened. They say she married a lounge singer out there, got pregnant, and gave the kid up. Her parents never found out."

Pam did nothing to give away her elation, but quickly dismissed Ginger to get to work on this project. It's as if fate delivered this information right in her lap at the perfect moment—she had few solid business prospects to use against the Stackhouses, but with this information, she sure could create one impressive PR shit storm for the family.

She quickly buzzed her secretary. "Felicia—get every gossip maven in Dallas County on top of the Linda Stackhouse situation. She just checked into the W. Word has it she's got a bit of a gambling debt to settle and a bastard child out in the desert. I want every detail in the paper and on the Internet. I want everyone in every posh bar in town talking about this."

"Yes ma'am," Felicia answered, disconnecting the intercom to tend to her task.

Pam sat back, putting her feet up on her desk and taking in the view from her enormous office window. "Someday, Stackhouses, this city will be mine…"


End file.
